


Taken

by SmoggyFogbottom



Series: Din Djarin Just Wants Friends [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, do not read if you haven't watched chapter 14, much angst, much sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoggyFogbottom/pseuds/SmoggyFogbottom
Summary: Din Djarin has lost everything.
Series: Din Djarin Just Wants Friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614700
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion the Mandalorian has done an incredible job making us emotionally connect with Din even though we can't see his face. However, the last episode was a TRIP. It was also one of the few times where I felt not seeing the emotions on his face was a shame. That being said, it made me want to write a short blurb about his thoughts.

Din stood amid the ashen, charred remains of his ship. His home. It was old and constantly on the verge of falling apart, but in a galaxy he had little control over, the Razor Crest provided a small haven for him and his— 

His chest tightened. 

-the kid. Grogu. The name was still strange to his ears - he wasn’t used to it yet - but the child’s reaction to it made his heart ache. And now the boy was gone. 

He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t think coherently. The same beats repeated over and over in his mind. 

The two strangers, Fennec and this Boba character, stood at the lip of the crater, giving him his space. They waited while he mindlessly rifled through the bits that hadn’t turned to ash. He wasn’t sure what his plan was, pacing back and forth through the disintegrated debris. What could possibly be salvaged? 

No ship, no weapons, the kid was gone. 

These thoughts raced through his mind without end, unable to focus. He had no way of finding an Imperial ship, no place to start. In one fell swoop, they robbed him of his ship, his purpose, and the child—his constant companion for over the better course of a year. 

He slowed to a stop and as all these thoughts tangled in his mind, an odd glint caught his eye. At his feet, a small object sparkled beneath a thin layer of the wreckage. Bending down, he picked up the small control stick knob. An inconsequential item to most. A prized possession for the boy. 

As he stared at it, the item did what he could not—it focused him. For a moment his emotions stopped spiraling, his heart stopped racing. One step at a time, it was all he could do. Even so, despite the moment of calm, the task before him felt hopeless. If he found a Jedi in hiding, could it be possible to find the kid? Grogu. Grogu was gone, and a whole galaxy lay in between them. The tightness in his chest returned and he pocketed the sphere. He failed the boy, that was all he knew. 


End file.
